Meyer University
by hellokitty115
Summary: Bella geht aufs College, wo sie auf die Cullens und die Hales trifft und sich mit ihnen anfreundet. Edward ist bekannt für seine vielen Abenteuergeschichten mit Mädchen, bis er Bella trifft und in ihr etwas entdeckt, das ihm gefällt. Alles Menschen. Eine
1. Der Einzug

Diese Geschichte ist nicht meine Eigene. Ich habe sie lediglich ins Deutsche übersetzt. Die Originalstory wurde von Sh.C geschrieben.

Ihr findet sie unter /s/3870116/1/MeyerUniversity

**Zusammenfassung:**

**Bella Swan zieht zur Meyer University, einer Eliteuniversität, die bereits von ihrer Großmutter und einigen anderen Familiengenerationen besucht wurde. Während sie nach Verbindungen zu ihrer Familie sucht, deckt sie ein Geheimnis auf, in welches ihre Familie sowie ihre neuen Freunde verwickelt sind…**

**Sie trifft dort auch auf die Cullens und die Hales, einschließlich Edward, ein gutaussehender Junge, der sich sehr gerne mit Mädchen abgibt. Kann sie sich selbst davon abhalten, sich in einen Jungen zu verlieben, der Mädchen wie eine Packung Taschentücher benutzt? Hat Edward endlich das perfekte Mädchen gefunden?**

1.Der Einzug

OK. Nun ist es soweit. Heute ist der Tag, an dem ich ans College gehe.

„Hast du alles, was du brauchst, Bella?", fragte mich Charlie zum tausendsten Mal.

„Ja, Dad", versicherte ich ihm abermals, „meine Zimmergenossin und ich werden eh noch mal shoppen gehen, um die restlichen Notwendigkeiten zu besorgen."

Doch um ehrlich zu sein, war ich furchtbar nervös darüber, dass ich meine Zimmerkameradin noch gar nicht getroffen hatte. Sie war auch nicht in unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer gewesen, als Charlie und ich meine ganzen Sachen (welche gar nicht so viele waren) rein trugen. Ich hatte immer von den älteren Geschwistern meiner Freunde Horrorgeschichten gehört, in denen sie über ihre freakigen Zimmerkameraden erzählten. Als erstes schienen diese Zimmergenossen normal zu sein, doch bald begannen sie, dich zu bestehlen oder sich zu Tode zu trinken.

Es war schon immer mein größtes Lebensziel gewesen, an die Meyer University, einer sehr angesehenen Eliteuniversität im Norden von Pennsylvania zu gehen. Von den Erinnerungen an meiner Mutter (sie starb, als ich 8 Jahre alt war) weiß ich noch, dass sie mir immer von _ihrer _Mutter erzählte, welche auf die Meyer Uni ging und wie meine Mom es immer wieder bedauerte, nicht dahin gegangen zu sein. Es war eine Familientradition in ihrer Familie gewesen, an die Meyer University zu gehen und jede Generation hatte dort offenbar eine wundervolle Zeit erlebt. Ich kannte die Eltern meiner Mutter nicht, da sie kurz nachdem meine Mutter meinen Vater heiratete, starben. Aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, als ob mir etwas fehlen würde, als ob ich mit ihnen verbunden sein wollte.

So lange ich denken kann, gab es immer nur mich und meinen Dad, Charlie. Nachdem Renee, meine Mutter, starb, schien es, dass er mit ihr auch einen sehr großen Teil seines Selbst verlor. Ich vermisste meine Mutter sehr und ich hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, als ob ich mit der Familie meiner Mutter auf irgendeiner Art und Weise eng verbunden war. Dies gab mir die Kraft vielleicht einige Abschnitte aus dem Leben meiner Mutter herausfinden zu können. Vielleicht klingt es dumm, aber es ist das, was ich fühle.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht in der Nähe bleiben soll, falls du mich brauchst?", fragte Charlie.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. „Dad, damit sind wir doch schon durch. Mir wird es gut gehen."

Er lächelte mich an. „Ich vermute, dass ich nur das Unvermeidliche hinauszögern möchte."

Ich gab ihm eine große Umarmung. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Dad."

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Bells. Versuch, dich nicht zu sehr zu vergnügen."

Ich lachte und musste meine Augen verdrehen. „Dad, du weißt, dass ich kein Partygirl bin."

„Ja, aber das College könnte diesen Effekt auf Menschen haben."

„Keine Sorge, mir wird's gut gehen. Ich verspreche es. Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy."

Mein Vater blinzelte einige Male, während sich sein Gesicht rötete; eine Eigenschaft, die ich von ihm geerbt hatte.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Bella."

Ich parkte mein neues Auto (ein Überraschungsgeschenk von Charlie, als ich von der Meyer University aufgenommen wurde mit einem Vollstipendium für das Architekturprogramm) auf dem Studentengrundstück, welches sich hinter dem Schlafsaalgebäude befindete. Ich war sehr aufgeregt darüber, einen Platz in den begehrten Ehrenschlafsälen erhalten zu haben. Jeder Schlafsaal war sehr geräumig und hatte ein gut aussehendes privates Badezimmer, welches mit dem Zimmerkameraden geteilt werden musste. Es besaß sogar einen Fensterplatz! Ich ging in mein Zimmer zurück, wo meine Zimmergenossin bereits ihre Möbel auf die Seite ihres Zimmers eingerichtet hatte.

Jede Seite des Zimmers sah durch die Holzmöbel identisch aus und im Zentrum des Raumes befand sich ein Fensterplatz. Es gab sogar auf jeder Seite ein extra langes Doppelbett mit einem kleinen Nachttisch mit je 3 Schubladen. Außerdem besaß jede Seite des Zimmers noch einen sehr großen Holzschrank, einen Holzschreibtisch und einen Stuhl.

Ich war so aufgeregt hier zu sein, dass ich fast schrie. Meine Großmutter war auf diese Schule gegangen. Sie hatte in diesem Gebäude gelebt gehabt, so wie ihr Vater vor ihr und sein Vater vor ihm. Dadurch fühlte ich mich nun mehr zu Renee verbunden als jemals zuvor, als ob ich hierher gehören würde.

_Ich hoffe nur, dass mich die Leute hier mögen werden_, dachte ich mir, während ich meine Kleidung auspackte und sie in Sportsachen und Alltagssachen sortierte. Ich war zu Hause in einer Fußballmannschaft gewesen und hoffte nun, mich hier einer anschließen zu können, sodass ich sogar dafür Trainingssachen mit eingepackt hatte. Der Sommer ließ mich jedoch aus der Übung kommen. Glücklicherweise hatte ich noch bis zum nächsten Semester Zeit gehabt, um mich wieder in Form zu bringen.

Schon bald öffnete sich die Tür und ein großer Karton kam zum Vorschein, welches von einem kleinen, elfenhaften Mädchen getragen wurde. Sie bemerkte mich zuerst nicht, da sie zu ihrer Seite des Zimmers ging und dort den Karton mit einem lauten Knall fallen ließ.

„Hi", sagte ich leise, immer noch nervös, „Bist du Alice?"

Sie drehte sich herum und schaute mich mit wilden, aufgeregten grünen Augen an.

„Ja, und du musst bestimmt Bella sein." Sie bewegte sich auf mich zu und reichte mir freundlich ihre Hand. Dabei lächelte sie mich strahlend an. Sie war mit Abstand das hübscheste Mädchen, das ich je zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie hatte eine sehr blasse Haut, kurze schwarze Haare und zarte Gesichtszüge.

„Ja, ", ich schüttelte ihre Hand und lächelte, „es freut mich sehr, dich endlich kennenzulernen."

„Mich auch!", lächelte sie aufgeregt, „Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, dass wir endlich hier sind!"

„Ich weiß!", stimmte ich ihr zu und zeigte damit das erste Mal meine Aufregung. „Brauchst du noch Hilfe beim Tragen deiner restlichen Sachen?"

„Im Augenblick habe ich noch zwei weitere Koffer, die im Auto auf mich warten."

„Na dann mal los!"

Als wir die zwei Koffer aus ihrem Auto holten und gerade auf den Aufzug warteten, bemerkte ich einen gutaussehenden Jungen mit bronzefarbenen Haaren, der seine Arme um die Taille eines Mädchens gelegt hatte. Sie standen draußen vor der Tür, während sie in einem heftigen Kuss vertieft waren.

„Urgh!" Alice runzelte ihre Nase, „Können die sich nicht ein Zimmer oder so etwas in der Art nehmen."

Ich musste über ihren angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck lachen, während wir in den Aufzug stiegen und die Koffer in unser Zimmer brachten. Dort stand ein atemberaubendes blondes Mädchen, welches sich an Alices Bett lehnte. Sie hatte genau wie Alice perfekte Gesichtszüge, war jedoch größer und sie hatte eine Figur, wie man sie sonst nur in einem Victoria's Secret Katalog sah.

„Hi Rose" grüßte Alice sie, „Bella, das ist meine Freundin Rosalie. Rosalie, das ist meine neue Zimmergenossin Bella."

Ich reichte ihr meine Hand und sie nahm sie anmutig an, während sie mir ein freundliches Lächeln gab.

„Freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen, Bella."

„Mich auch." Ich lächelte zurück. „Wohnst du auch auf dieser Etage?"

„Ja, aber ich habe dieses Jahr ein Einzelzimmer. Ich bin im zweiten Studienjahr.", erklärte sie. „Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob ihr mich auf eure Shoppingtour mitnehmen könnt. Mir fehlen noch einige Dinge."

„Ja klar.", sagte Alice freudig und nahm ihren Geldbeutel. „Bist du soweit, Bella?"

Ich nahm mein kleines Portemonnaie und meinen neuen Zimmerschlüssel. „Alles erledigt. Wollen wir meinen Wagen nehmen? Ich habe einen Geländewagen, da können wir problemlos viele Sachen verstauen."

Alice und Rosalie folgten mir zu meinen hellblauen Nissan Xterra. Doch bevor wir das Gelände verlassen konnten, sah ich denselben Jungen mit den bronzefarbenen Haaren, doch diese Mal ohne das Mädchen. Ich bemerkte, dass mir mein Kinn aufklappte. Er sah nicht nur schön aus, er sah einfach umwerfend aus! Er hatte das eindrucksvollste Gesicht, das ich je gesehen hatte…einem Engel gleich. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen glänzten, als er einem anderen Mädchen ein Lächeln zuwarf. Ganz klar, er flirtete.

„Das ist Edward, ", sagte Alice, als sie bemerkte, wohin ich starrte. „er ist mein Bruder."

„Oh", ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. „War er nicht noch gerade mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen?"

Alice und Rosalie lachten. „Ja, das ist er oft. Sei vorsichtig, du scheinst ein sehr nettes Mädchen zu sein und Edward mag Herausforderungen.", warnte mich Rosalie, während wir zu meinem Auto gingen.

„Ja, du wirst später noch auf ihn treffen.", sagte Alice. „Er ist eigentlich ein sehr anständiger Kerl, aber er liebt es eben zu flirten. Du musst ihn nur kennenlernen."

Das war das _Letzte_, was ich tun wollte, dachte ich zu mir selbst. Ich hatte bereits Jungs wie ihn kennengelernt und ich war definitiv nicht interessiert.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. ) Ich würde mich auch sehr über Reviews freuen. Dann weiß ich, ob es sich lohnt, weiter zu machen.

Eure hellokitty115


	2. Shoppingtouren und Begrüßungen

Diese Geschichte ist nicht meine Eigene. Ich habe sie lediglich ins Deutsche übersetzt. Die Originalstory wurde von Sh.C geschrieben.

Ihr findet sie unter: fanfiction/s/3870116/1/MeyerUniversity

Ich möchte mich rechtherzlich für eure lieben Reviews bedanken. Es freut mich sehr, dass die Story bei den meisten von euch gut ankommt. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange für dieses Kapitel gebraucht habe. Ich werde versuchen, das nächste Mal etwas schneller zu arbeiten. So, ich möchte euch mal nicht länger aufhalten, hier ist das nächste Kapitel:

--

2.Shoppingtouren und Begrüßungen

Es ist wirklich unbeschreiblich mit Alice und Rosalie shoppen zu gehen.

Gut, unbeschreiblich ist etwas übertrieben, denn im Grunde fallen mir genau drei Wörter ein: lustig, verrückt und anstrengend.

Alice und Rosalie haben beide einen beeindruckenden Geschmack, was Kleidung angeht und dennoch sind beide von Grund auf verschieden. Während Rosalie alles mag, was elegant und graziös ist, bevorzugt Alice lieber moderne und skurrile Sachen. Sie widersprechen sich wirklich in jeder Art und Weise.

„Alice, du kannst doch nicht einfach dieses Poster in euer Zimmer hängen wollen.", rief Rosalie empört, als Alice ein Poster zur Hand nahm, auf dem rötliche Himmelskörper in einem leicht rosafarbenen Dunst abgebildet waren.

„Es ist ein abstrakter Anblick!", argumentierte Alice.

„Ja, ein abstrakter Anblick auf das innere einer Gebärmutter!" Rosalie drehte sich zu mir um.

„Bella, möchtest du etwa dieses Ding in eurem Zimmer zu hängen haben?"

Ich konnte ihr jedoch nicht antworten, da ich mir vor lauter Lachen den Bauch festhalten musste.

„Nun, wenn ich mich mit den Postern mit den Fußbällen und den seltsam aussehenden Leuten abfinden kann, kann sie sich erst recht mit meinem Kunstwerk abfinden, oder?", erklärte Alice mit gespieltem Ärger, während sie die zwei Poster beschrieb, die auf meiner Seite des Raumes hingen.

„Okay, okay." sagte ich schnell, immer noch nach Atem ringend. „Das Poster gehört zu einem Album von einer meiner Lieblingsbands. Allerdings würde ich das Fußballposter abnehmen, wenn du nur deine Gebärmutter weglässt."

„Das ist KEINE Gebärmutter!" Alice stampfte mit ihrem Fuß auf, während Rosalie langsam ungeduldig wurde. „Aber schön, ich bin einverstanden."

Wir gingen durch jede Abteilung und bekamen alles, was wir brauchten, einschließlich dieselben Frotteebademäntel und dazu passende Hausschuhe (Alices in rosa, Rosalies in rot und meine in aquamarin).

Ich hatte nie richtige Freundinnen gehabt, mit denen ich shoppen gehen konnte. Für gewöhnlich vermied ich um jeden Preis shoppen zu gehen, sofern es nicht absolute notwendig war, aber das hier hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht…so lange sie nicht daraus eine Gewohnheit machten. Ich war schockiert darüber, wie viel Wert sie auf die Details der Artikel legten, selbst als wir zu den Körperpflegemitteln gingen, bestanden sie auf vier verschieden duftendende Duschgels und dazu die entsprechenden Body Lotions. Das Argument war, dass man nie wissen konnte, wie seine Stimmung am nächsten Tag ist. Ich lernte sehr schnell, mich lieber aus ihren Argumentationen rauszuhalten, womöglich endete ich noch als Spielverderber in ihrer Diskussion.

Am Ende hatten Alice und ich jeder zwei Sets von den gemütlichsten Betttücher, die ich jemals kannte, Daunendecken und sehr weiche Bettdeckenbezüge (ihre im leichten Lavendel, meine in einem Ozeanblau), ein bescheiden großer schwarzer Minikühlschrank und eine Mikrowelle. Außerdem bestand Alice auf einen großen lavendelfarbigen Teppich und zwei gemütliche Stühle (hellrosa und hellblau).

Als wir all unsere notwendigen Dinge gekauft hatten, dauerte es eine Weile, alles in mein Auto zu packen, damit es auch passte. Wir mussten sogar die zwei neuen Matratzen auf das Dach binden. (Alice und Rosalie begründeten beide, dass wir nicht auf gebrauchten Matratzen schlafen könnten. Rosalie selbst brauchte keine mehr, da sie noch ihres noch vom letzten Jahr hatte.)

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit um alles hochzutragen sowie einzuordnen. Rosalie hatte währenddessen den Bewohner-Berater dazu gebracht, auf unsere Etage zu kommen, um die alten Matratzen auszuräumen. Als wir fertig waren, sah das ganze Zimmer sehr gemütlich aus. Unsere Betten sahen so flauschig und warm aus, dass ich mich fragte, wie ich überhaupt für den Unterricht aufstehen könnte.

Als es an unserer Tür klopfte, kam ein großer, bulliger Junge zum Vorschein, gefolgt von Alices Bruder Edward.

„Hey, seit ihr hungrig", fragte der Große, während er hereinkam. Er sah äußerst gut aus mit seinen schwarzen welligen Haaren und seinen hellgrünen Augen wie Alices ihre. Außerdem hatte er sehr liebenswerte Grübchen in seinem Gesicht.

_Gib es auch gewöhnlich aussehende Leute auf dieser Schule?_, fragte ich mich selbst.

„Ja, ich verhungere schon.", sagte Rosalie. „Bella, das hier ist mein Freund Emmett. Und das ist Edward. Sie sind beide Alices Brüder."

„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.", Emmett lächelte mich an und schüttelte meine Hand.

„Ganz meinerseits." Ich lächelte zurück.

Edward schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln, welches jedes Mädchen um den Verstand bringen würde, aber ich erinnerte mich an seine vorherigen Aktionen und warnte mich, ihm nicht allzu nahe zu kommen. Ich schüttelte höflich seine Hand und erwiderte sein Lächeln, jedoch mit etwas weniger Enthusiasmus.

„Hallo Edward."

„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Bella.", sagte er, während er meine Hand schüttelte. „Leistest ihr uns beim Abendessen Gesellschaft?"

„Bella, los, wir müssen unbedingt sehen, ob das Essen in der Caféteria genießbar ist.", wies Alice mich hin.

„Ist es.", unterbrach Emmett, „Kommt, ihr müsst es unbedingt probieren."

„Klar, liebend gerne."

Die Essenshalle war riesig! Natürlich hatte ich sie schon zuvor gesehen gehabt, als ich zur Orientierung hierher kam, aber ich hatte vergessen, wie herrlich sie war. Es gab überall so viele verschiedene Arten von Speisen und der Speiseraum war riesig, heiter und sehr luxuriös geschmückt.

Emmett, Rosalie und Alices Freund Jasper, die im Speiseraum auf uns trafen, waren alle Studenten des zweiten Studienjahres. Jasper und Rosalie Hale waren sogar Zwillinge. Sowohl die Hale als auch die Cullen Geschwister sind in die Fußstapfen ihrer Familien getreten, als sie sich dafür entschieden, der Meyer University beizutreten.

„Was ist mit dir, Bella?", fragte mich Jasper. „Bist du die Erste aus deiner Familie, die diese Uni besucht?"

„Nein, " Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „sowohl meine Großmutter als auch ihr Vater zuvor besuchten bereits diese Uni. Dies taten auch sein Vater vor ihm sowie noch weitere diverse Generationen meiner Familie. Ich denke, meine Mutter ist die einzige, die diese Uni nicht besuchte."

„Ist das der Grund, wieso du hierher gekommen bist?", fragte mich Edward, der aus einem mir unbekannten Grund fasziniert zu sein schien.

„Genau genommen, ja. Ich hoffe, dass ich dadurch mehr über meine Familie herausfinden kann. Meine Mutter erzählte mir einmal, dass sie alle in einer Bruderschaft oder so etwas ähnlichem waren. Auf jeden Fall war es etwas Geheimnisvolles. Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, früher oder später darüber etwas herausfinden zu können."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, den Familiennamen „Swan" schon mal gehört zu haben."

„Hast du bestimmt auch nicht. „Swan" ist der Name meines Vaters. Der Geburtsname meiner Mutter lautete „Hayden", wie der meiner Großmutter. Meine Mutter hatte aber einen Tick gehabt, ihren Nachnamen immer zu verbergen.

Es kam mir so vor, als ob Jasper und Emmett sich Blicke ausgetauscht hätten, aber ich vergaß es augenblicklich, als sich eine Gruppe von Mädchen uns näherte. Ihre Augen stets auf Edward gerichtet.

„Uh-oh, Edward, ",spottete Alice. „es scheint, also hättest du bereits einen Fan Club. Aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du sie in deinem Zimmer unterhalten würdest, anstatt hier in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich möchte nicht unbedingt deine ganzen öffentlichen Liebesbekundungen mit anhören müssen.

Edward lächelte verschmitzt. „Oops. Ich habe mich nur von einer alten Freundin verabschiedet."

„Schon wieder Dana?" Emmett zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Nein, Dina.", korrigierte ihn Edward.

Alice verdrehte ihre Augen. „Sie hieß _Donna_, und außerdem, hast du dich nicht schon bereits fünf Mal in diesem Sommer von ihr verabschiedet?"

Edward grinste. „Hey, nun komm. Bella könnte womöglich noch einen falschen Eindruck von mir bekommen!" Er lächelte mich an.

„Oh, ich denke, ich kann die Lage schon sehr gut einschätzen, danke.", sagte ich etwas sauer. Sie mussten alle darüber lachen, was ich sagte, ausgenommen Edward, der ein etwas finsteres Gesicht machte.

Ich bemerkte zwei Mädchen von der Gruppe, eine Blonde und eine Brünette, die etwas gewellte Haare hatte; beide wohnten in unserem Gebäude. Alle beide tuschelten mit anderen, während sie ständig zu unserem Tisch starrten.

„Ok, mir reicht's hier." Rosalie funkelte die anderen Mädchen an, die daraufhin schnell wegschauten. „Mir kommt es vor, als wäre ich in einem Zoo."

Daraufhin verließen wir alle den Speisesaal und gingen Richtung Mason Hall, unserem Schlafsaal.

--

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich auch sehr darüber freuen, wenn ihr mir Reviews hinterlassen würdet. ;-)

Ich werde ab jetzt versuchen, jedes Wochenende ein Kapitel on zu stellen.

Glg

eure hello kitty


	3. Ein wahrlich verrückter Kerl

Diese Geschichte ist nicht meine Eigene. Ich habe sie lediglich ins Deutsche übersetzt. Die Originalstory wurde von Sh.C geschrieben.

Ihr findet sie unter fanfiction/s/3870116/1/MeyerUniversity

So ich möchte euch nicht länger aufhalten, hier ist das nächste Kapitel:

--

3. Ein wahrlich verrückter Kerl

Die erste Schulwoche war sehr anstrengend, aber auch sehr lustig. Die Collegeklassen haben alle etwas für sich. Sie sind alle äußerst interessant.

Ich war an meinem ersten Tag im Architekturgebäude sehr aufgeregt. Jeder Architekturstudent bekam seinen eigenen Arbeitsbereich in einem Büro, welches man sich mit einem anderen Studenten für das ganze Semester teilen musste. Es sah alles so professionell aus.

„Noch mehr Zeichenmaterialien?", fragte mich Alice entsetzt, als ich durch unsere Tür ging und die Einkauftaschen mit meinem Zubehör rein trug.

„Hey, wenigstens brauche ich für meinen Kurs keine Lehrbücher.", scherzte ich. Ich hatte diese Woche fast jeden Tag Zeichenutensilien eingekauft. Doch ich hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl gehabt, dass ich etwas vergessen hatte. „Ich denke, dass dies meine letzte Fahrt war. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nun alles habe."

„Hoffentlich. Du hast schon fast alles aus dem Zeichengeschäft!" Sie lachte, während sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Also, bist du bereit für deine erste Collegeparty?"

„Nein!", sagte ich bestimmend. „Ich bin definitiv kein Partygirl. Außerdem müssen wir am Montag unsere Blätter für die Kunstgeschichte 101abgeben."

Alice und ich waren beide in einem Kunststudienjahrgang und hatten beide einige Unterrichtstunden zusammen gehabt. Alice hatte Fashion Design und Werbeartikel als Hauptfach.

„Ja, aber das ist _Montag_. Die Party ist doch am _Samstag_. Du musst unter Leute kommen. Es ist dein Anfängerjahr und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ein sozialer Außenseiter wirst. Nebenbei, ich bin schon fast fertig mit meinen Blatt und ich _weiß_, dass dudeinem Blatt nur noch den letzten Schliff geben musst, also keine Ausflüchte."

Für solch eine kleine Person hatte Alice jede Menge Energie. Ich ertappte mich jedes Mal dabei, wie ich Alice nachgab.

„Meinetwegen."

„Juhu!", quietschte sie vor lauter Aufregung. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Bella. Das verspreche ich!"

--

Ich ging am Samstagmorgen aus der Turnhalle und beschloss, nach Hause zu joggen auf Grund des leichten Regens. Da ich während des Sommers nur herumgelegen und gelesen hatte, musste ich unbedingt für die Fußballprüfungen wieder in Form kommen. Aber da diese erst im Frühjahr waren, hatte ich zum Glück noch etwas Zeit.

Ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wo ich hinlief, sodass ich mit jemand versehentlich zusammenstieß und ich dadurch nach hinten fiel.

„Oh, mein Gott! Das tut mir furchtbar Leid!" Ich kämpfte damit, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, bis eine Hand erschien und mir hoch half.

„Du solltest wirklich aufpassen, wo du hingehst, Bella." Ich schaute auf und sah einen sehr belustigten Edward Cullen. „Du hättest mich töten können."

„Ja, wenn man von der Tatsache ausgeht, dass ich diejenige bin, die am Boden liegt und du derjenige bist, der unverletzt ist, glaube ich, dass es dir gut geht." Seine Hand fühlte sich um meine sehr kräftig an, als er mir half, wieder auf meine Füße zu kommen.

Er lachte. „Was machst du schon so früh am Morgen?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus, was ich tue?" Ich fühlte mich plötzlich schlecht, so unfreundlich geantwortet zu haben, aber es schien, als ob er es nicht bemerkt hätte.

„Joggst du immer so früh?"

„Manchmal. Das Wetter wird bald unerträglich kalt werden, also dachte ich, ich sollte im Freien laufen, solange ich es noch kann."

„Ich verstehe." Er lief mit mir zu unserem Wohnheim zurück.

„Was ist mit dir? Wo kommst du jetzt her?"

Er grinste mich verlegen an. „Ich war letzte Nacht mit einigen Freunden unterwegs und wir verloren jegliches Zeitgefühl. Ich gehe schlafen."

„Es ist 6:30Uhr am Morgen!", sagte ich ungläubig. „Und du gehst erst jetzt schlafen?!"

„Es war eine lange Nacht.", sagte er, immer noch lächelnd.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Das ist also das, was ihr Jungs tut? Die ganze Nacht hindurch trinkfest zu sein?"

„Nicht ganz." Ich verstand nicht, wieso er plötzlich so ausweichend war, bis ein Mädchen hinter uns her gerannt kam und seinen Namen rief.

„Edward!", sagte sie, während sie uns einholte. Sie sah überhaupt NICHT glücklich aus, ihn zusammen mit mir zu sehen. Ihr Ton wurde eisig. „Du hast deinen Schlüssel vergessen." Sie warf ihm die Schlüssel zu, während sie mich anfunkelte und sich umdrehte.

„Danke, Ally!", rief er ihr hinterher.

Sie blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen und drehte sich schnell um. „Ich bin Amy!" Daraufhin wandte sie sich zu mir um. „Nimm dich vor ihm in Acht. Er kann sich sehr gut verstellen." Und damit stampfte sie davon.

Ich war für einige Sekunden benommen, bevor ich mich umdrehte, um Edward böse anguckte.

„Was?!", fragte er abwehrend.

„Du bist unglaublich." Damit stolzierte ich schnell zu unserem Wohngebäude zurück, da ich ihn nicht neben mir haben wollte.

„Was habe ich denn getan?" fragte er, während er locker mit mir Schritt halten konnte.

„Du warst mit einigen Freunden unterwegs? Ja, richtig! Du hast mit diesem Mädchen geschlafen, dabei weißt du noch nicht einmal, wie sie heißt! Du bist widerwärtig!"

„Ich _war_ mit einigen Freunden unterwegs, für eine Weile zu mindestens. Sie war eine von ihnen." Er grinste mich an, doch ich vermied es, ihn anzugucken. „Nebenbei, ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen."

„Klar, hast du nicht.", sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Ich schwöre, ich bin nicht so einer, der wahllos mit Mädchen schläft." Er klang aufrichtig. „Ich bin ein bisschen verletzt, dass du so von mir denkst."

Ich schnaubte humorlos. „Nun ja, was soll ich denn denken? Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, bist du mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen. Und außerdem, wenn du nicht mit ihr geschlafen hast, warum war sie dann so verärgert, als sie mich sah?"

„Nun, ich _könnte_ sie dazu geführt haben, zu glauben, dass ich in sie interessiert wäre.", gab er zu. „Aber es war alles vollkommen harmlos. Nur ein kleiner Kuss. Und so nebenbei, warum interessiert es dich so?" Er schien amüsiert gewesen zu sein.

Ich hielt an, um mich umzudrehen und ihn anzufunkeln. „Es interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten, was du tust." Er grinste mich an. „Aber du scheinst dir nie Gedanken darüber zu machen, was du diesem Mädchen angetan hast. Dieses Mädchen ist jetzt wahrscheinlich todunglücklich und du bist der Grund dafür. Das Schlimmste daran ist, dass es dir vollkommen egal ist! Für dich ist alles nur ein Spiel."

„Hey, ich habe ihr nie irgendwelche Versprechungen gegeben; genau genommen hatte ich sie wissen lassen, dass ich nach nichts Ausschau hielt. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie sich an mich rangemacht hat!" Er lachte. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Bella?"

„Urgh! Mir wird gleich schlecht." Ich setzte mich ein weiteres Mal in Bewegung. "Ich fühle nichts weiter als Mitleid für dieses arme Mädchen und die tausend anderen vor ihr. Typen wie _du_ sind der Grund, weshalb ich nicht an diesen ganzen Liebeskram glaube."

Er grinste."Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du nicht an Liebe glaubst?"

„An gewisse Dinge schon, aber nicht an Liebe, die auf Seelenverwandtschaft beruht."

„Wenn es solche Dinge nicht gibt, wie erklärst du dir dann die ganzen glücklichen Menschen? Wie zum Beispiel Emmett und Rosalie oder Alice und Jasper. Sie sind beide glückliche Paare."

Ich antwortete ihm nicht sofort. Ich wollte nichts Negatives über Alice oder Rosalie sagen, da sie meine engsten Freunde wurden. „Die einzig wahren Arten von Liebe in der Welt sind Freundschaft und Familie. Die Menschen sind dumm, wenn sie anders denken. Aber ich gönne es ihnen. Alice und Rosalie scheinen sehr glücklich zu sein und ich hoffe wirklich, dass es bei ihnen funktioniert, sie haben es verdient. Aber dennoch, Liebe ist wirklich nichts für mich."

Er lächelte nicht mehr. Stattdessen schaute er mich mit seinen perfekten Augenbrauen an, die sich zu einer Maske der Konzentration und der Neugierde zusammenzogen.

„Was?", fragte ich ungeduldig, während ich mich umdrehte, um ihn auch anzuschauen.

„Ich bin nur überrascht.", gab er zu. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals jemanden treffen werde, der auf diese Art und Weise denkt."

„Nun, du lagst du wohl falsch." Wir liefen zurück Richtung Mason Hall. „Aber wenn du auch auf diese Art und Weise denkst, wozu dann die ganzen Mädchen?"

Er lachte wieder sein liebliches Lachen. „Nur weil ich so denke, heißt das ja nicht, dass ich keinen Spaß haben kann, oder?"

„Das ist es für dich? Spaß?" Seht ihr, das ist der Grund, weshalb man einem Jungen nicht trauen kann.

Er fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch seine umwerfenden Haare. „Naja, ja. Ich weiß, dass es nicht gerade die beste Sache der Welt ist, aber ich habe nie einem Mädchen gesagt, dass ich mit ihr zusammen sein will und sie danach betrügen werde. Ich habe immer offengelegt, dass ich mich nicht festlegen werde. Es ist wirklich nicht meine Schuld, sie glauben mir nur nicht."

„Ich vermute, es stimmt. Aber du musst nicht unbedingt einen Nutzen aus ihnen ziehen, wenn sie so mühevoll versuchen, deine Meinung zu ändern."

„Vertrau mir." Sagte er mir, immer noch grinsend. „Sie ziehen einen Nutzen daraus, so wie ich es tue. Zum Beispiel das Mädchen von letzter Nacht. Sie trieb mich in die Ecke, als ich bei meinen Freunden war und begann mich zu küssen. Was sollte ich tun? Ich kannte sie gar nicht vor letzter Nacht."

Ich war entsetzt. „Bist du sicher?! Das ist wirklich billig! Aber warum hast du dann ihren Kuss erwidert?"

„Sie kann wirklich gut küssen." Er zuckte mit den Achseln, während er mir immer noch ein Lächeln schenkte.

Ich schüttelte ungläubig meinen Kopf, aber ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein, solange er mich so anlächelte. Stattdessen kam es dazu, dass ich lachte. „Unglaublich."

Wir hatten bereits unser Wohnheim erreicht.

„Nun, was hat dich so zynisch gemacht?", fragte er mich, während wir Richtung Fahrstuhl liefen.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe noch nie eine glückliche Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen gesehen. Meine Eltern haben sich früher oft gestritten, bevor meine Mutter starb."

Er zögerte. „Tut mir Leid wegen deiner Mutter." Seine Augen waren aufrichtig, als er mich anschaute.

„Es ist schon lange her." Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, um ihn zu zeigen, dass es ok war. „Was ist mit dir? Du magst dich wie ein Casanova benehmen, denkst jedoch wie ein Zyniker."

„Du hast es bemerkt, nicht?" Er lachte. „Ich vermute, das ich niemals das gefühlt habe, was auch immer die Leute gefühlt haben, wenn sie die ‚richtige' Person treffen. Ich denke, dass das alles Schrott ist. _Ein_ Seelenverwandter? Und was ist, wenn du ihn nicht findest? Was dann? Bist du dann für immer verloren? Es ist alles ein bisschen lächerlich."

„Ich kann dir hier nicht mehr zustimmen.", sagte ich, als wir den Flur erreichten. Ich wollte ihm schon ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen, bis er mit mir herausging. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Ich bringe dich noch bis zu deiner Tür.", sagte er, als ob es offensichtlich wäre. „Ich bin eben ein Gentleman."

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. „Oh, natürlich."

Als wir an meiner Tür ankamen, drehte ich mich zu ihm um. „Da du erst jetzt schlafen gehst, nehme ich an, ich sollte ‚Gute Nacht' sagen?", sagte ich spöttisch.

Er grinste. „Nun ja, da es nicht mehr abends ist, könntest du auch nur ‚Träum schön' sagen."

„In Ordnung, dann, Edward, träum schön."

„Danke.", rief er, während er Richtung Fahrstuhl ging.

_Er ist ein wahrlich verrückter Kerl_, ich lachte zu mir selbst, als ich in meinen Raum lief und die Tür sanft zu machte, um Alice nicht zu wecken.

--

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, dann lässt doch bitte ein Review da.

Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Ganz liebe grüße

Eure hello kitty


End file.
